


If We Ever Meet Again

by halloweenpumpkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweenpumpkins/pseuds/halloweenpumpkins
Summary: Severus Snape is the most despised teacher in the history of Hogwarts. Rachel Hunter, a beautiful redhead who reminds him of Lily is a troublemaking prankster who constantly makes fun of him and plays on jokes him. He gives her detention and she continues no matter what.





	1. Chapter 1

I had just come back from buying some prank supplies at Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade. I was preparing to get back at my least favorite teacher at Hogwarts, Severus Snape.

This man was awful. He was cruel and vile. He had given me a hard time since first year. Now I was in fourth.

Tomorrow in class i would show him just how much he deserved what was coming to him.

The next morning,

I got ready for breakfast as usual.

Then I left for the Great Hall.

In the extravagant dining hall, decorations for Halloween adorned the ceiling.

I kept a blank face as my eyes looked up to the High Table.

The Potions Master was watching me from above with a deep frown next to Dumbledore.

He then turned to the Headmaster and the two continued talking.

I ate quickly and then left for Potions.

My plan was simple. I would wait for Severus to arrive in class and then I'd throw one of the dungbombs under his desk. I had more I could use, but two or three should be good enough to get the message across to leave me the fuck alone, right?


	2. Chapter 2

I sat at my table in the front waiting for Severus to arrive.

The students poured into the room.

A few minutes later, the scowling Potions Master sauntered into the room as if he were some type of dynasty.

His charcoal eyes scanned the room until they fell upon me. Severus took a deep breath as his eyes continued to scrutinize the rest of the class.

"Most of you will likely not pass this class as you are too incompetent and insolent to comply with simple instruction." His velvet voice plagued our ears.

Snape sighed as he looked at me again. "However, some of you may yet have hope."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Today you will be writing an essay on the potion Confusing Concoction. I expect this essay to be at least three inches thick and to describe the brewing procedure step by step and include the appropriate ingredients also used. Tomorrow, you must successfully brew this potion to receive a satisfactory mark."

Severus sneered. "Get to work."

He strode over to his desk, sighing loudly. As he took the quill out of ink, the potioneer glanced at me carefully.

I almost decided not to prank him.

Snape's eyes broke from mine and he began scribbling across parchment on his desk.

I took the three dungbombs out of my bag remarkably without anyone noticing. I placed them on the floor and kicked them underneath his desk.

Severus did a double take to the floor before they went off.

I tried not to laugh but my face turned crimson and tears were pouring from my eyes.

Severus was coughing deeply in his chair before his eyes shot up at me.

"Miss Hunter." He growled out between coughs. The black haired man waved the foul smelling smoke from his face. He fixed me with a cold glare, although he was too overwhelmed at the moment with a coughing fit to confront me.

Most of the class was laughing uncontrollably at this point.

"Miss Hunter!" Severus roared as soon as he recovered from coughing.

I looked at him guiltlessly. "I didn't do anything, professor."

Severus approached my table and leaned over the desk, peering into my eyes. "Perhaps you believe you will fool others, Miss Hunter. There is no fooling me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you, Hunter..." Snape seethed above my face. "And I know this is just the kind of escapade that you would pull."


	3. Chapter 3

"Fine...I won't deny it, sir." I admitted.

Shock flashed across his face for a moment before vanishing without a trace. "Stay after class, Miss Hunter." Severus frowned deeply at me. He balled a fist to his lips and coughed deeply, expelling remnants of the smoke from his lungs.

Severus inhaled sharply, his eyes lingering on me. He sighed heavily from his lungs and walked back to his desk.

"Return to your work. Anyone caught without their essay will receive detention." Severus snapped at the others, who quieted down by this time.

He cast another fixed gaze in my direction before returning to the stack of parchment on his desk.

Severus shot quick glances at me during the remainder of class.

Hermione shot me a look of pity once the class ended. "Maybe you can sneak out of this."

I made a mad dash for the door only to have my wrist pulled back by someone from behind. "Going so soon, Miss Hunter?"

Obsidian orbs peered into me, as if examining my soul.

"Let me go." I said calmly.

The Potions Master brought his other fist to his lips and coughed intensely, glaring at me. He coughed again to clear his lungs thoroughly.

Severus sighed and withdrew his grip on my wrist. "Why did you choose to pull a practical joke today, Miss Hunter? What horrific atrocity have I committed against you to deserve this?"

"You seriously have no idea." I said, rubbing my arm where his grasp had been.

Severus searched my eyes. He drew in a deep breath and sighed it slowly from his lungs. "I know I have been rather harsh with you in the past. However, I am willing to reduce the hostility between us."

"Really?"

"Yes, Miss Hunter." Severus told me. His dark eyes bored into me. It was beginning to become uncomfortable. "I will be more lenient and patient with you."

"Why?"

He sighed. "Then you shall have no desire to play these games with me anymore."

Our faces were only a few inches apart.

"After detention this evening, of course."

"Detention?" I asked in disbelief.

Severus looked down his large nose at me. "You did not believe there would be no punishment, did you?"

"You just said you would be more lenient!" I protested.

The potioneer raised an eyebrow at me. "In the future, yes. Consider yourself fortunate that I am being merciful this time, Miss Hunter. I could punish you far more severely...if you wish."

"No, I don't. I don't wish for that at all."

Severus sighed heavily. "I shall make you a deal. If you cease to be an exhausting and annoying prankster, I will indeed be more lenient."

I nodded. "Ok."

Severus frowned at me. "You may go now, Miss Hunter. I expect to see you this evening immediately following dinner." He walked back toward his desk.

"Yes, sir." I said politely.

Severus coughed deeply for a moment, turning away from the parchment on the desk and diverting the path of germs into his hand.

"Sir, are you ok?"

He coughed again, clearing his lungs.

"Professor?"

Severus turned from the desk to face me in the doorway. He glared darkly at me.

I flinched a bit. "Sir...are you ok?"

Severus frowned deeply at me. He approached me slowly from the desk.

"Why, Miss Hunter?" He seethed through clenched teeth. "Why do you wish to know? You caused this."

"I-I'm sorry." I stammered.

Severus softened considerably. He sighed. "Forgive me, Miss Hunter. Please, by all means...get to your next class."

I nodded and scurried out of the room.

Severus rubbed his temples and sighed loudly. He walked back to his desk and began marking parchment.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus continued to mark parchment unable to remove Miss Hunter from his mind. He sighed deeply and dipped the quill in ink.

The Potions Master rose from his desk. How would he deal with her this evening?

He crossed his arms over his chest and paced the floor. Severus raised his fist to his lips and coughed deeply to clear his lungs.

Rolling his eyes, he sighed loudly. How could Miss Hunter accidentally prank him?

Her excuses seemed much too deliberate to be innocent.

Severus scoffed aloud and sat back at his desk.

That evening,

I looked up at the High Table to see Severus watching me. He frowned and I watched him take a deep breath into his lungs. His shoulders rose and sagged as his lungs inflated and deflated. I heard a shrill sound as his breath hitched and he began coughing loudly and brutally.

Was this because of the prank I played today?

I became concerned in my seat after a few moments passed and he continued to cough violently. Severus excused himself from the table and left rather quickly to retreat to the dungeons.

I left after dinner to serve detention in his office.

I was rather nervous to see Severus again.

Outside of the classroom door, I heard the scribbling of a quill.

I opened the door to see the Potions Master seated at his desk.

"Sir, are you quite all right?"

Severus looked up suddenly. He took in a deep breath and sighed it from his lungs. "Knock before entering, Miss Hunter."

He dipped his quill back in ink. "I suppose so considering your prank today, Miss Hunter."

Severus rose and approached me slowly. "Why have you become so concerned all of a sudden, may I ask? You were more worried about saving your own skin earlier."

I shrugged. "I didn't want to serve detention, sir."

Severus tsked. "You are in a serious predicament, Miss Hunter."

The black haired man coughed loudly for a few seconds and placed a hand on his chest. He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes. The air was harsh as it entered his nostrils and into his lungs. He then sighed slowly from his lungs. The breath leaving his lungs was just as cacophonous in sound.

Severus inhaled deeply again and sighed slower and more loudly this time.

I looked at him in concern. "Perhaps you should go to the infirmary, sir."

The potioneer took a deep breath, frowning at me. Snape exhaled slowly again from his lungs. "I am fine, Miss Hunter. It was only the bit of smoke I inhaled."

"But you have been coughing for hours since. You are not fine, sir."

Severus scoffed. "What do you propose seeing as you are now my physician, Miss Hunter?"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. I placed my hands on his back where his lungs were.

"Breathe slowly...inhale and exhale slowly."

Severus shook his head but obeyed. He inhaled sharply and deeply. I felt his shoulders and back rise sufficiently as he filled his lungs generously. The sound of the air as it slowly engulfed his lungs was deafeningly loud. It was just as piercing as he sighed the air from his lungs slowly. I felt his shoulders sag and the air exitting his lungs. "Again please?"

Severus shot me a glare.

"Do you think your lungs sound normal, sir? It is incredibly loud when you breathe, its harsh as if something is in your lungs."

He sighed. "I appreciate your concern, Miss Hunter. Truly I do..." The raven haired man gave me an intense look. "However, your smoke bombs did cause me this trouble to begin with."

Severus coughed violently and balled a fist to his lips. The air being forced through his nostrils and into his lungs was earsplittingly loud and severe with each intense cough shaking his tall frame.

I massaged his back muscles as he coughed gratingly. After a few seconds the disturbance within his lungs faded.

Severus sighed loudly and slowly. His lungs whistled as he inhaled sharply and sighed slowly. I felt his shoulders rise and sag as his lungs expanded and shrank as the air entered his nostrils and into his lungs then slowly withdrew from his lungs.

Severus coughed to clear his lungs. "Thank you, Miss Hunter...for your assistance today. Now if only you will refrain from your foolish antics."


End file.
